Megamind (film)
| runtime = 96 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $130 million | gross = $279,063,065 }} Megamind is a 2010 3D animated Superhero film|superhero comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and Red Hour Productions, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was released in the United States in Digital 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D on November 5, 2010. It features the voices of Will Ferrell, Tina Fey]], Jonah Hill, David Cross with Brad Pitt and Ben Stiller as Bernard. The film is directed by Tom McGrath. Plot Megamind is a super-intelligent alien who, at only eight days old, is sent to Earth by his parents as his home planet is destroyed by a black hole. However, he lands in the Prison for the Criminally Gifted at Metro City, thanks to another infant alien similarly sent from a different planet who eventually becomes a superhero known as Metro Man, defender of the fictional Metro City. As a result, whilst Metro Man is a gifted celebrity, Megamind is a neglected outcast, due to his destructive intellect, with his piranha-like sidekick Minion as his only friend. Realizing that he is only gifted in causing trouble, and jealous of all of the attention and praise young Metro Man receives, Megamind becomes a supervillain to rival Metro Man, though he is thwarted on a regular basis. During one of his many attempts to defeat Metro Man, Megamind kidnaps news reporter Roxanne Ritchi and uses her as bait to lure Metro Man into the city observatory where Megamind intends to kill him with a death ray. The plan appears flawed enough for Metro Man to escape, but he proclaims that the inside of the observatory is lined with copper, which he says drains his power. Metro Man is then seemingly killed by the death-ray. Megamind is initially thrilled that he has defeated his archenemy, and he proceeds to live the criminal dream life, taking over town hall and plundering the city. However, he soon grows depressed over the fact that without someone to fight, his life as a supervillain no longer has any purpose. Megamind runs into a museum curator named Bernard while destroying the Metro Man Museum and, trying to avoid Roxanne, disguises himself as him, dehydrating the real Bernard. Roxanne inadvertently inspires him to create a new superhero to fight, which he does using a serum of Metro Man's DNA. Hoping to uncover any evil plans Megamind has for the city, Roxanne breaks into Megamind's lair and fights with him over a syringe gun containing the serum, which is accidentally fired and injected into Roxanne's cameraman Hal Stewart. Megamind manipulates Hal into becoming a superhero named "Tighten" under the guise of being his "space dad", but at the same time falls in love with Roxanne and begins dating her while disguised as Bernard, even sharing some of his own past (although still disguised) with her. Tighten attempts to use his powers to woo Roxanne (thinking that a "hero" always gets the girl), but is quickly spurned by Roxanne, who has learned of Megamind's plans to make a new hero, and grows jealous of Bernard/Megamind. Megamind soon begins having second thoughts about being a villain, finding more enjoyment pursuing a relationship with Roxanne. Minion discovers this relationship and quarrels with Megamind over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!" Frustrated, Megamind then yells that he doesn't want to be the "bad guy" anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. After Roxanne kisses "Bernard" on a date, Megamind's identity is accidentally exposed, causing Roxanne (who cannot reconcile his true emotional nature with his past evil deeds) to reject him. Heartbroken, Megamind follows through with his plan to fight Tighten. He prepares a large battle mech, puts on an elaborate cape, called "The Black Mamba", Minion made for him before their quarrel, and makes a grand appearance in the town plaza. He ends up spending most of the day there waiting for Tighten to show up, before going to his apartment. By this time, Tighten has decided he would rather be a supervillain. Disgusted, Megamind provokes Tighten by revealing he is both the "space dad" and Bernard. Utterly furious at the fact that Megamind was the "intellectual dweeb" who got Roxanne's affections, Hal attacks with a vengeance, however unlike Metro Man, has no qualms with outright killing Megamind, and Megamind is forced to flee for his life. Hal then starts destroy Metro City in revenge for Roxanne spurning him and bottled-up resentment from a lifetime of rejection. During the battle, Megamind attacks Tighten with a copper sphere, but is shocked to see Tighten escape it with ease. Confused and shocked about this inconsistency, Megamind convinces Roxanne to search for clues about his weaknesses in Metro Man's old hideout-which turns out to be the school where both Metro Man and Megamind went to as children. There, they discover that Metro Man is still alive and learn that he faked his death (and his weakness to copper) so that he could retire from being a superhero. He does this after realizing that he'd lived his entire life based on what people expected of him, never making a choice about what he really wanted-which is to be a musician. Megamind and Roxanne try to persuade Metro Man to defeat Tighten, but he refuses. Roxanne and Metro Man instead prompt Megamind to fight, but he refuses, claiming that he's not a hero, doesn't save anyone and doesn't get the girl, turning himself in to the prison that was his home since childhood. However, when Tighten kidnaps Roxanne, Megamind is broken out of prison by Minion (disguised as the prison's warden, but does not let him out or reveal himself until Megamind makes an apology) and goes to save her. Minion, disguised as Megamind, rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process. Metro Man then miraculously shows up, but is actually Megamind in disguise. He manages to intimidate Tighten into fleeing the city, until he accidentally calls Metro City "Metrocity" (Megamind mispronounces simple words as he has no real contact with the outside world). After a beating from Tighten and getting flung into the air with the Defuser Gun (apparently to his death), Megamind defeats him by using his Dehydration gun to safely land into a fountain in Metro City's main square, and uses the Defuser Gun to remove Hal's unearned powers just before he can incinerate Roxanne. Minion is almost killed, but is saved when Megamind places him in a fountain. Hal ends up in Megamind's former prison cell, while Megamind is embraced by Metro City as its new defender. Roxanne accepts Megamind. Megamind decides he is deeply satisfied with his new role as the hero, as a disguised Metro Man silently congratulates him. A post-credits scene shows Minion doing the laundry, only for Bernard who was "de-hydrated" by one to pop out of the washing machine claiming that this was the worst day of his life; Minion then responds and whacks him with a forget-me-stick. Cast * Will Ferrell as Megamind, the main protagonist. * Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchi, a news reporter and Megamind's love interest. * Jonah Hill as Hal Stewart/Tighten, the hapless cameraman of Roxanne Ritchi, for whom he has unrequited feelings. He is the film's main antagonist after he was spurned by Roxanne. * David Cross as Minion, a sapient talking fish and Megamind's sidekick. * Brad Pitt as Metro Man, a superhero, Megamind's arch-enemy and former antagonist. * Justin Long as Brainbots, Megamind's robotic assistants possessing many talents, including flight and light display. * Bill Hader as Lord Scott, Metro Man's adoptive father. * Amy Poehler as Lady Scott, Metro Man's adoptive mother. * J. K. Simmons as Warden, the no-nonsense head of Metro City Prison. * Ben Stiller as the real Bernard, a museum curator. * Justin Theroux as Megamind's Father. * Christopher Knights as a prison guard. * Tom McGrath as Prison Guard * Jack Blessing as Newscaster * Jessica Benia as Megamind's Mother * Joey Dinitere as baby Megamind * Noah Dinitere as baby Metro Man Soundtrack # "Giant Blue Head" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Tightenville (Hal's Theme)" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers # "Stars and Tights" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Crab Nuggets" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix)" by Elvis Presley # "Mel-On-Cholly" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Ollo" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Roxanne's Theme" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Alone Again (Naturally)" by Gilbert O'Sullivan # "Drama Queen" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Rejection in the Rain" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Lovin' You" by Minnie Riperton # "Black Mamba" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Game Over" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "I'm the Bad Guy" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe # "Evil Lair" by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe Other songs used in the film include: *"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC *"Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne *"Mr. Blue Sky" by Electric Light Orchestra *"Back in Black" by AC/DC *"Bad" by Michael Jackson *"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses *"Cobrastyle" by Teddybears Home media Megamind will be released on both DVD and Blu-ray Disc on February 25, 2011, accompanied with an all new short The Button of Doom. Marketing Trailers dressed as his character, Megamind, at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International.]] A 47-second teaser trailer of the film was released online on March 18, 2010 and then premiered in How to Train Your Dragon. A second trailer premiered in Shrek Forever After and then in select screenings of Toy Story 3, The Last Airbender, Despicable Me, and The Sorcerer's Apprentice. A third 4-minute trailer of the film premiered at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International, which later aired during a commercial break of Futurama's 100th episode, "The Mutants Are Revolting". The final trailer was shown online on September 10, 2010 which showed more plot detail of the film that reveals Metro Man is still alive. Prescreenings The first five minutes of Megamind were shown during an episode of iCarly on Nickelodeon on October 2, 2010. Video games Several video game tie-ins published by THQ were released on November 2, 2010 to coincide with the film's release. An Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version is titled Megamind: Ultimate Showdown, while the Wii version is titled Megamind: Mega Team Unite and the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS versions are both titled Megamind: The Blue Defender. All three versions of the game have been rated E10+ for fantasy violence by the ESRB.DreamWorks' Megamind: The Video Games. Retrieved 2010-12-08. References External links * Official website * Megamind interactive trailer * Megamind Fun Facts * * * * * Category:Movies